WWE Love
by TWFanmily
Summary: When John Cena gets hurt one girl is there to help him


Week 1 Raw John Cena: Orton what are you doing in my locker room?  
Orton: Nothing Cena I just wanted to say goodluck in your match tonight John: Yeah like i'd belive that in a million years Orton: You can belive whatever but im not doing anything John: Whatever i dont care i have a match bye

Cm Punk walks in locker room Punk: John ready for our match John: Yeah hey do you think Orton is up to something Punk: If he is just be sure to watch out John: Whatever just go ill follow behind Punk alright dude

Angelique stops John in the back Angelique: Hey John goodluck tonight John: Thanks hey why dont you be a guest commentator Angelique: Okay see you out there

Jerry Lawler talking Jerry: Im so glad to have you here today Angelique Angelique: Im honored to be here Jerry: So what are your thoughts on this match Angelique: I think it will be one hell of a battle for Cena and Punk but im sure they'll make it Jerry: We'll see cause the match is next

Ted and cody walk in Orton's locker room Ted: Orton did you do it or not Orton: Yes I did it okay Ted: Good so when should it work Orton: HE will out before the end of Raw Ted: Good Chris: Randy Hunny lets go to my locker room Randy: Okay Chris Ted: Dude are you gay Randy: Yes and im proud of it Ted: What the hell come on Cody Cody: Right behind you

John Cena and Punk Win

Jerry: That was quite the match Angelique: Yes it was but Cena and Punk proved they are one of the best tag teams Jerry: maybe they will get a chance at the tag titles Angelique: Haveing known Vince for 3 years he is sure to give them a title shot Jerry: Maybe not I just got word that John Cena is knocked out backstage Angelique: What oh no this cant be good Jerry: why dont you check on him Angelique: okay bye Jerry

Backstage Angelique: John wake up please JOhn please wake up Angelique: Help someone call for help anyone he needs help

Angelique: Orton you knocked out John Orton: Calm down he just got what he deserved Angelique: Calm down dont call me to calm down Orton: You listen to me Angelique: No you listen im gonna kill you

Cody: You have to go through Me and Maryse before you can kill Orton Angelique: Fine next week a tag man tag match Cody: Your on Angelique: Bye now see you next week where your gonna get killed

Week 2 Jerry: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw and filling in for Michael Cole this week is Jim Ross Jim: Hello everybody our main event tonight is gonna be amazing tag match Jeery: It all strted last week when Angelique accused Orton of knocking out Cena Jim: I dont know about you King but I think Orton did do it Jerry:Well lets see what Angelique has to say about her partner

Backstage Interview Josh: Angelique can you tell us who your partner is tonight Angelique: Sorry Josh all i can say is this will be a match Ted and Maryse will never forget Josh: Do you have anythoughts on your match Angelique: Just watch out cause i can surprise you at any time Maryse attacks Angelique Maryse: Watch out for what you couldn't beat me even if i had a broken arm and leg Angelique: Im gonna get you for this

Jerry: Wow J.R we will keep you updated on Angelique to see if she will compete tonight J.R: Well tonight we are starting Raw off with a Intercontinental Cahmpionship match Jerry: Matt Hardy won this oppertunity a few weeks back thanks to Jeff Hardy J.R: Speaking of Jeff where is he now Jerry: dont you remember over the weekend the cops found drugs in jeff's house, car, and inside him J.R: Aww yes well lets get to the match now

Matt Hardy wins

Todd: Matt congradulations on wining that title Matt: thank you and at royal rumble I will defend my title against none other than Rey Mysterio Todd: Thats big news thanks for talking with me now have fun celebrating Matt: bye todd

Vince: Angelique I forbid you to wrestle tonight Angelique: Vince im fine and i need to teach Maryse a lesson Vince: no you can do that at no way out in a steel cage match but tonight find a replacement Angelique: fine but at no way out i get my chance at Maryse

Angelique: Hey Kell can you take my place tonight Kelly: Sure but why Angelique: Vince wont let me wrestle Kelly: only if your my partner on Smackdown this Friday Angelique: Sure but why Smackdown Kelly: It's the big 10th anniversary special Angelique: alright bye Kelly

Evan comes out Evan: Ted your gonna wish you were never born im Kellys' tag partner Kelly: so get your asses out here and fight us

winner Kelly and Even

J.R: King i just got word that at the royal rumble it will be Kristin vs Melina for the divas title and John Cena vs Orton for the Wwe championship King: now i cant wait till the royal rumble J.R: rember to watch the 10th anniversary of Smackdown on Friday night King: bye everyone 


End file.
